1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of boat safety devices. More specifically, this invention relates to safety enclosures adapted to fit over the propeller during the transport of the motorboat out of the water.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices have been proposed to provide covers, enclosures or other accessories that are designed to be placed on or around the drive unit of a motorboat. However, generally such devices do not provide minimal air resistance while ensuring visual cues to traffic followers of the transported motorboat.
The reader is referred to the following U.S. patent documents for general background material. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,875 describes a cover for covering the propeller and rear drive assembly of an outboard-inboard motorboat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,795 describes a protective cover for the lower portion of an outboard motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,233 describes a portable, safety hull cover for a marine vessel or the like which may be quickly deployed from a vessel which has sustained hull damage that destroys the water-tight integrity of the hull.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,909 describes a cover designed for the majority of MerCrusier inboard/outboard motor bell housings, which is conveniently attached using the existing studs exposed when the lower unit is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,673 describes an outboard motor cowl assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,267 describes a yieldable protective mounting mechanism for trolling motors that incorporates a mounting base that is fixed to the deck structure or the stern structure of a small boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,358 describes a marine propeller theft deterrent system designed for use on a conventional propeller assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,949 describes an apparatus for protectively covering an outcropping, such as a motor prop of a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,372 describes an outboard motor cover assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,409 describes a marine apparatus comprising a boat hull, including opposed walls extending generally in the fore and aft direction, and a mounting bracket connected to the walls for supporting a propulsion unit for pivotal movement relative to the boat about a generally horizontal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,262 describes a propeller enclosure for enclosing a skeg and propeller. The invention includes a fence portion, which defines a first chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,193 describes a hand-insertable, rigid plastic cover for use with an individual boat blade of a propeller of an in-board or outboard boat motor wherein each cover of the invention is integrally formed as a single unit using of a conventional plastic material such as polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,511 describes a marine apparatus that comprises a boat, including a hull, an outboard motor, and mounted on the hull for pivotal movement relative thereto between a trimmed-in position, a tilted-up portion, and a trimmed-out position between the trimmed-in position and the tilted-up position, a cover which extends above the propulsion unit and which is mounted on the hull for movement relative thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,886 describes an outboard-motor-mounted safety light apparatus for an outboard motor and includes an electrical lamp assembly, and attachment assembly, and an electrical power connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,136 describes a collapsible cover for the drive unit of an outboard or stern drive boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,975 describes a reflective propeller safety cover comprising a bag having a flat bottom wall and a side wall peripherally coupled thereto and extended therefrom to define a hollow interior sized for holding a propeller of a motor boat and a mouth for allowing access to the interior for receiving a propeller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,955 describes a cover used for boat drive units, at least portions of which are disposed outside the hull of a boat.
It is desirable to provide a motorboat propeller safety enclosure. It is particularly desirable to provide a motorboat propeller safety enclosure that provides a visual cue to followers in traffic thereby helping to avoid collisions between trailered and towed motorboats and following vehicles in traffic. It is also desirable to provide a motorboat propeller safety enclosure that has minimal air resistance and facilitates the evacuation of water from the enclosure.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an enclosure adapted to enclose the propeller rotor of a motorboat that enhances the visibility of the propeller when the trailered boat is being towed.
A further object of this invention is to provide an enclosure adapted to enclose the propeller rotor of a motorboat, which includes a highly visible feature.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an enclosure adapted to enclose the propeller rotor of a motorboat, which made of mesh material in order to minimize air resistance and water containment.
Another object of this invention is to provide an enclosure adapted to enclose the propeller rotor of a motorboat, which includes a device for easily attaching, detaching and reattaching the enclosure about the rotor.
Additional objects, advantages, and other novel features of this invention will be set forth in part in the description, drawings and claims that follows, and it part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of this invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Still other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description wherein there is shown and described the preferred embodiments of the invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out this invention. As it will be realized, this invention is capable of other different embodiments, and its several details, and specific electronic circuits, are capable of modification in various aspects without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions should be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.
To achieve the foregoing and other objectives, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, the enclosure of this invention is made of a bright mesh material and may include a reflective strip or region. The means for fixing the enclosure about the propeller rotor is, in one embodiment, a slip-lock fastener, and, in another embodiment, a hook and loop fastener.